Selphie
Selphie is a minor character in the Kingdom Hearts series, originally from Final Fantasy VIII. The official Kingdom Hearts website states that she is 13 years old in the first game, so she is presumably 14 in the second. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' A spunky girl who lived on the Destiny Islands. She is rather impulsive, and quite the romanticist. Nobody knows what happened to her after her island disappeared. "Final Fantasy VIII" ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A perky girl from Sora's islands. Selphie is assertive and tends to leap before she looks. She also has a romantic side. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Final Fantasy VIII A girl who lived on the same islands as Sora. She always played with Sora and the other boys. Selphie's whereabouts were in question after Destiny Islands vanished some time ago, but thanks to Sora's help, she was able to return home. Personality Selphie seems to be a typical "girlie girl", as she is carefree, fights very scarcely, and overall acts like a little girl. She also seems to be a romantic of sorts for when you talk to her a second time on Destiny Islands she mentions how romantic the Paopu Fruit legend is. Her romantic nature is heightened when Kairi tells her she is sending a letter to the "other boy", who turns out to be Sora - Selphie is rather charmed by Kairi's idea. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' ]] Selphie is a resident of the Destiny Islands and a friend of Sora, Kairi and Riku. She spends most of her time with Tidus and Wakka. She is one of three to ask Sora a question that helps determine his leveling pace during his Dive into the Heart in the Destiny Islands area. Her question, "What is most important to you?" can be answered with either A) being number one, B) friendship, or C) my prize possessions. Like Tidus and Wakka, you can challenge her to a fight for experience points. She uses a jump rope (a would-be toy counterpart of her original incarnation's weapon, a nunchaku) to attack, and is probably the fastest out of the three. However, her attacks are easy to block and counter, which means more exp. When the Heartless destroyed Destiny Islands, her whereabouts were unknown. The most possible answer to this is that she disappeared along when the islands were destroyed. But thanks to Sora, she was able to return along with Destiny Islands. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories A memory-based version of Selphie appears within Castle Oblivion in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Sora briefly speaks to her along with Tidus and Wakka when he goes to Destiny Islands. When Riku goes there she also appears with Tidus and Wakka, but quickly disappears. In the ending credits of Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, the real Selphie is shown playing on the beach with Tidus and Wakka while Kairi looks at the Small Island. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Selphie is the only other Islander apart from Sora, Riku and Kairi to appear in Kingdom Hearts II. Like the other characters, she is shown to have forgotten Sora as a result of Naminé's manipulations. She is a schoolmate of Kairi's as she is seen wearing the assumed school uniform. She offers for Kairi to go to the kids' island after school one day and Kairi reveals that she promised herself not to go the the island until she remembers the boy's (Sora's) name. This also hints that Kairi has romantic feelings for Sora, because she can't bring herself to "betray" Sora by going to the island when she can't even remember his name. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' A data version of Selphie appears in Kingdom Hearts coded, alongside Wakka and Tidus, all of them made of data. Battle Trivia *In the Japanese version of Kingdom Hearts II it is hinted that Selphie is younger than Kairi, as she calls her big sister (onee-san). Wakka's age is presented in Kingdom Hearts as 15, and the eldest among the trio of himself, Selphie and Tidus. Amusingly, she is attitude-wise the youngest of the six main characters, despite being one of the older members of the party. * Selphie wears her uniform straight, with the T-shirt worn simply as a T-shirt, unlike Kairi, who rolls her sleeves up into a makeshift tank top. *She is seen with a moogle bag for a split second in Kingdom Hearts II. Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Destiny Islands Category:Final Fantasy characters Category:Stubs Category:Supporting Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters